Final Fantasy XIII A Bond between two Sisters
by The Fantasy Man
Summary: Two months after the fall of the Cocoon and Fang turning into the crystal pillar to hold it aloft, Snow breaks up with Serah. Serah turns to Lightning and realizes that she was the one she loved all along. M Rated Lightning/Serah pairing. May add more women to the pairing.


Final Fantasy XIII: A Bond between two Sisters

Chapter 1: Revelation

**Author's Note: Hi, The Fantasy Man here with my newest Final Fantasy fanfic which I will work on whilst writing my Final Fantasy XIII Novelization. FYI if anyone is interested in reading a novelization of Final Fantasy XIII read my version of the story with part one currently finished. This story is M Rated, Lightning/Serah Pairing, set after Final Fantasy XIII but in a world where XIII-2 doesn't exist. Don't read the story if you don't like the pairing, or are under the age of 18 as this story contains Lemons. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

It had been two months since that day. The day six brave people stood against their destiny and fought the gods who tried to destroy their home. They succeeded. The former L'Cie defeated Galenth Dysley who was really the Fal'Cie Barthandelus and then their real foe awakened. The Fal'Cie they initially refused to fight, but realised it was inevitable. The Fal'Cie Eden. The six L'Cie initially lost to the might of the Fal'Cie but rose once more and combined their power to defeat Eden. And then it happened. As Eden died, so did Cocoon. The so-called utopia in the sky began plummeting down towards the lowerworld of Pulse; the impact of the two worlds on another would cause genocide to the human race. Then she sacrificed herself. Oerba Yun Fang, originally not caring whether Cocoon survived or not, decided to give her life up and transformed into Ragnarok and then whilst holding up Cocoon and realising she was going to turn into Cocoon in any second she used all her power to manipulate the crystal and created a crystal pillar. The same pillar that was still holding up Cocoon today and for all of the people living on Pulse it would hopefully hold up Cocoon for all eternity.

The world recovered, just as everybody hoped it would. Serah and Dajh were freed from crystal stasis and were reunited with their sister and fiancée and father respectively. Hope was reunited with his father Bartholomew who was rescued from Cocoon by the cavalry who had returned to their human form after being turned into Cieth by Barthandelus. The world was back to normal and it seemed for once everybody was happy but it wasn't to last.

Shortly after the new government was established and Lightning, Serah, Snow and the members of NORA had made their new home named New Bodhum, two months after the fall of Cocoon or the catastrophe as some people called it, Snow broke up with Serah realising that he loved Lebreau, leaving the young girl heartbroken, holding his engagement necklace that he gave to her saying that it belonged to her. Snow wished her luck in the future and hoped they could remain friends. The self proclaimed hero then walked off not wanting to face Serah or Lightning who he was sure would find out soon and would want to hurt him badly.

Serah was distraught at the loss of her fiancée and walked home where she lived with Lightning, tears pouring down her face the entire way. Serah opened the front door to her house and kicked off her white trainers and took off her white slim hoodie and hung it up on a peg with the rest of her and Lightning's coats, jumpers, hoodies etc. She then walked into the living room where Lightning was sat down on the sofa, watching a bit of TV but turned around to talk to Serah, freezing in shock at the current appearance of her sister. Anger then filled her expression, vowing to kill whoever had hurt her sister.

Lightning walked over to her sister, who in turn ran over to her and collapsed in her arms, sobbing into the ex-soldier's uniform, Lightning not caring at all as she only wanted to find out what was wrong and what had happened to her younger sister. Lightning moved them both over to the sofa and sat them both down whilst saying "What's wrong? What happened to you? Who was it? Was it Snow?" Serah nodded at the last question and cried out "He dumped me. Apparently he loves Lebreau." Lightning growled at the actions of her former fellow L'Cie and said "It doesn't matter Serah. That idiot never deserved you in the first place." Serah smiled slightly at Lightning's comment and said "Really?"

Lightning tilted Serah's head so it faced her's and she said "Would I lie to you, Serah? You're kind, funny, charming, energetic, sexy. Why he would love Lebreau over you I'd never know." Serah smiled and then blushed remembering one of the thing's Lightning had said and then she commented about it saying "You think I'm sexy." Lightning nodded and spread her legs whilst saying "What about me? Do you think I'm sexy?" A big blush enveloped Serah's face as she nodded her head, openly admitting she thought her sister was sexy.

Then it happened. Lightning pushed Serah down onto the sofa and then got on top of her and kissed her on the lips in a heated embrace. Serah froze in shock at the actions of older sister but then responded fiercely and latched her lips onto Lightning's, the two sisters fighting for dominance over the kiss. Lightning, however, eventually won the battle by using her hands to reach under Serah's top and squeeze her breasts through her bra causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Lightning then ripped off Serah's top and bra in one quick and fluid motion, revealing her chest to the cool air, her nipples hardening as the air touched them.

Lightning dropped her head down and began to suck on her nipples, flicking them with her tongue and scraping them with her teeth causing her to moan and start to buck her hips. "Claire, oh my god, don't stop!" Serah cried out thanks to the actions of her older sister. Lightning then removed Serah's shorts and knickers and plunged two fingers into her wet opening. Serah continued moaning as Lightning continued to pull her fingers out and then push them back in even harder into Serah's opening. A few seconds later, Serah cried out louder than she had ever done before and milked Lightning's fingers with her juices. Exhausted, Serah collapsed down onto the sofa and fell asleep.

Lightning smiled at how cute Serah looked asleep and then put her fingers in her mouth licking off Serah's juices before going upstairs to relieve herself in the same way she had just done for Serah, feeling very excited at what had just happened.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me your opinion and remember if you want to read a Final Fantasy XIII Novelization read my other story. Also recommend anyone else you want me to include with this story as I might add Vanille to this pairing as well. Who knows :) Till Next Time, The Fantasy Man.**


End file.
